Eugene and the Thief
by AmityGirl28
Summary: A young thief who had the same life as Eugene breaks into the castle.  Eugene befriends this man and decides to show him the brighter side of life.  Chapter 3 is up.
1. Prolouge

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever! I'm very happy to post this! I hope you like it.**

**Summary: A young thief who had the same life as Eugene breaks into the castle. Eugene befriends this man and decides to help him see the brighter side of life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or its characters.**

**Prologue**

**Eugene's POV:**

In the kingdom of Corona lived two men. Both were thieves, but one is now a prince. And who is this prince? That would be me.

I was the wanted thief, Flynn Rider, but now I'm Eugene Fitzherbert, prince consort and husband to the beautiful princess Rapunzel.

I saved her from her lonely life in a tower and she saved my life when her "mother" stabbed me. I returned her to her parents, the king and queen. To thank me, they let me stay in the castle and marry Rapunzel.

I loved my new life in the castle. Personal servants, able to go in and out of the castle without getting thrown in jail, eating fancy foods; the possibilities are endless! Though it was difficult for people getting used to me (especially the guards). But after I showed them I changed, they accepted me.

On the other side of Corona lived a thief. He was very much wanted; even more than me when I was a thief. I only heard of him a couple of times, but never got his name or saw him. Since he was very well hidden, there were no wanted posters for this man. I was curious what this man was like.

**So what do you think? Was it good or bad? Please review! I'll post the first chapter later tonight or tomorrow.**


	2. The Mysterious Man

**Hey, I'm back! Just like I promised! Okay, in this chapter, you kind of get to know what the thief first thinks of Eugene.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tangled.**

**Chapter 1 the Mysterious Man**

**The thief's POV:**

I just stole a gold necklace from a jewelry shop. I had to hide somewhere so I wouldn't get caught. I saw a balcony to a high building. Perfect! Little did I know it was the castle. I climbed up the building using a rope. I went into the room.

The room was a shade of blue. It was covered with paintings. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room. Also there was a desk, two nightstands, and a vanity with an open jewelry box. Score! I found a beautiful ruby necklace. I suddenly heard a noise. I turned towards the bed and found a man.

The man had dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. I wasn't sure about eye color since they were closed. He was fast asleep and snoring like there was no tomorrow. I was curious what he looked like up close. So I went a little closer to him and saw he had a goatee.

"Rapunzel?" mumbled the man as he grabbed me. He thinks I'm someone named Rapunzel! Who's Rapunzel? "Wait! No! You don't understand! She's in trouble! No! Wait!" yelled the man as he pushed me off the bed. What's up with him? I pulled myself back on the bed by grabbing the nightstand and a part of the bed.

"Gothel please don't hurt her!" he yelled again as he pushed me off the bed again. I picked myself up again. "No Rapunzel." groaned the man as he grabbed his right side. I was curious why he was in pain so I lifted his shirt and found a scar. What the heck happened to him? He laughed because my hand tickled him.

"Oh Rapunzel," he said as he laughed. His nose went to my head. "Rapunzel, why do you smell fun..?"

**Uh oh! Cliffhanger! What do you think? Review please! Also what do you think we should name the thief? Plus…can you guess what Eugene was dreaming about?**


	3. Hiding Him

**Hi, sorry for the late update. Things got really busy. Anyway in this chapter, this is where Eugene and the thief finally meet. Now Eugene doesn't know that the man's a thief, but he'll soon find out later. Plus this chapter is longer than the others.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tangled**

**Chapter 2 Hiding Him**

**Eugene's POV:**

I woke up and saw a man. He was really young; at least 19. He had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. He almost looked like a younger version of the king; except his clothes were a little dirty. I had a lot of questions for this man. Who was he? What did he want? And how'd he get here?

"Eugene?"

It was Rapunzel. I couldn't tell her about this man. I don't even know how she's going to react to him. I had to hide him until I figured out what to do with him.

I thought of a good hiding spot. I finally got a good idea. "Get under the covers!" I said. "What?" he asked. "Now!" I said. He obeyed and got under the covers immediately just as Rapunzel came into the room.

"Eugene? Oh, good you're up. I was starting to think you were going to sleep all day." said Rapunzel relieved. I saw what she meant because the clock said it was almost 11:00 in the morning. "What? That's silly!" I chuckled trying to distract her hoping she didn't notice the young man. I haven't hid anything from Rapunzel since I was going to propose to her and I had to hide a ring.

"What's that under the covers?" she asked. "Um…..my legs?" I said. "Eugene Fitzherbert, don't lie to me." Said Rapunzel sternly. I knew was really smart. She could see through me when I lie to her. Also I knew when Rapunzel said my full name, she meant "Answer me now." I thought for a second and said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Well, congratulations! You ruined the surprise." I said. "What surprise?" she asked. "Your birthday present." I said. "What are you talking about? My birthday's not for six months." Said Rapunzel. "I got you that thing you wanted." I said. I watched Rapunzel's frown turn into a smile. "Oh Eugene!" she exclaimed as she hugged me. I ignored the fact that she was sitting on the man.

"Now promise me you'll act surprised on your birthday," I said after we stopped hugging. "I promise!" said Rapunzel as she left the room really happy.

"Great! Thanks to you, now I have to get that thing she wanted!" I said as I pulled the man out of the covers. "What kind of a name is Eugene Fitzherbert?" asked the man as he chuckled a little. "Laugh again and I'll…." I said before I was cut off a knock on the door. "Uh-oh!" I said when I heard the knock.

I knew I couldn't hide him under the covers again. Whoever it was would probably figure it out. I thought of the second best hiding spot: a closet. "Get in the closet!" I said. "Great! First covers and now a closet. If I get lucky, I'll hide under the bed!" said the man as he got into the closet. The door opened to be the Captain of the Guards.

"Hey Captain," I said when I saw him. "Rider? What are you doing?" he asked quizzically. "I was looking for my….." I said thinking for a few moments. "…boots." I said looking at my boots by my nightstand. "They're right there Rider," said the Captain of the Guards looking in the same direction as me. "Anyway Rider, one of the guards saw someone sneak into the castle. Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" he asked.

I had a feeling it was the man hiding in the closet. I thought of something I saw that was out of the ordinary. "Rebecca has been awful quiet. Her boyfriend must have hurt her bad," I said. "I'm her boyfriend!" exclaimed the Captain. "I hope you guys make up Captain," I said. "My name is James." Said the Captain.

"And my name is Eugene Fitzherbert and you still call me Flynn Rider." I said. "Sorry Rider; I mean Fitzherbert," said the Captain as he left. "Thank you," I said.

"Oh my god, you're Flynn Rider!" said the man when he came out of the closet. "That's the past. Now I'm Eugene Fitzherbert, prince consort and husband to Princess Rapunzel." I said. "You gave up thieving for a girl?" asked the man. "Yes, I did." I said confident.

"Why?" asked the man. "Look, you might not understand at all, but Rapunzel was the best thing that ever happened to me." I said.

"You're right, I don't understand. I mean you were one of the best thieves in kingdom. I started thieving when I needed money to get my mom a doctor because she had scarlet fever. After my mom lived, I wanted money to live real well." Said the man.

I kind of understood. He at first started thieving so he could save his mother, but then after that he wanted to be wealthy. I remembered how much I wanted Rapunzel's crown so I can get an island. I then shook it off and decided to show him the better side of life.

"How about I help you a little by showing you the brighter side of life?" I asked. "I guess so." Said the man. We agreed and talked for hours about our lives.

**Well, the chapter was long of course. I hope it's good. You can now see what Eugene thinks of the thief. In the next chapter, you'll see the attempts Eugene will make to hide him from Rapunzel, the guards, etc. Plus, the thief needs a name. What do you think a good name for him?**


	4. Past Memories

**Hi, sorry I haven't been updating that often. I've been very busy with my other stories, life got in the way, and I didn't have any inspiration. Now I do. In this chapter, you'll hear the thief's back story while he's waiting for Eugene to come back. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Chapter 3 Past Memories**

**The thief's POV:**

I was happy to finally meet Flynn Rider in person. I liked him and his ways before. He wants me to call him Eugene Fitzherbert, but it just doesn't feel right. And I still can't believe he gave up thieving for a girl. This girl better be hot to make him quit thieving.

"I'll be right back. I just have prince lessons until 3:00 and once I get out, I'll come back here. You can look around, but whatever you do, don't leave this room. Got it?" said Flynn. "Okay," I said not noticing the ruby necklace that dropped out of my bag. "Is that my wife's ruby necklace?" asked Flynn when he noticed the ruby necklace on the floor. "Uh…no?" I said noticing the ruby necklace. "Give it." said Flynn. "But…." I stammered before I was cut off. "Give it!" said Flynn sternly. I surrendered and gave Flynn the ruby necklace that I took.

Flynn left the room. "And one more thing, if anyone comes in, hide. I don't want to get caught keeping a criminal in here." said Flynn as he closed the door. I just stood there doing nothing. I noticed a satchel on the floor next to the bed. I was curious if there was anything gold in it. I looked and it was nothing. It was just some bread crumbs, a map, a bottle, and some paper. The only thing that seemed interesting was a wanted poster for Flynn. I looked at the map, and it was just a bunch of locations and marks, like: for the locations, he wrote the names of them. And he also put some things like "got shot here" or "Lost boot?"

I ignored and looked at the scraps of paper. They were notes for a love letter to someone. Who could've he wrote these too? His wife maybe? Whatever. I heard someone come in. I leapt under the bed and peeked to see who it was. "Eugene?" said a woman. It was the same woman who came in earlier. She had emerald eyes, chestnut hair, and cute freckles on her face. I thought she was his wife. "Hmm….Eugene must've left for lessons." said the woman as she left the room. She reminded me of my baby sister before she died.

Five years earlier:

"Priscilla! Please live, you can do this!" I said. Priscilla was my little sister. I loved her. She was adorable, independent, and the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. She had jade green eyes, shoulder-length brunette hair, and cute freckles. Tragically, she got sick and was near death. She was paler than a ghost, limper than a chicken with a broken wing, and felt colder than ice. She was succumbing to the disease she had. "You're here." said Priscilla. "Of course I'm here." I said. Priscilla died afterwards. "No! No!" I said. I was surprisingly crying because I didn't want her to die. I wanted her to live.

Reality:

I shook that off when I heard a noise. It was a maid. Great! The person who would report anything if they see anything like me. I looked at the maid. She was actually different than the other ones. She was actually kind of hot. I looked at the maid's wavy dark brown hair, freckled face, and hazel eyes. She was beautiful. I hope she didn't notice me staring at her.

I was daydreaming about her until I heard a door and Flynn came in. "Hey! Where were you? You're an hour late!" I said. "I fell asleep during lessons and my instructor, Madam Boredom, gave another boring lecture on how I should stay awake during lessons. I finally had to tell her that I didn't get any sleep last night." Groaned Flynn as he fell back on his bed. He was clearly exhausted. I was curious if he knew the hot maid.

"Hey, do you know the hot maid?" I asked. "Which one?" asked Eugene confused? "You know, brown wavy hair, freckles, hazel eyes. Know her?" I said. "Oh! You mean Rebecca. I'd be careful if I were you. She's the Captain's girl." Flynn said. The Captain? Of all people, why did it have to be the Captain? "Well, they do argue a lot; might even have a chance of breaking up." said Flynn. Well, good! That way I can make my move on her. "Did you go through my satchel?" asked Flynn when he noticed his satchel left open from me looking in it. "Uh…No?" I said. "Did you steal anything from it?" Flynn demanded. "If there was anything interesting in it, then yes, I would've stolen something from it." I said. "Okay, new rule: No digging through my personal belongings." Flynn said angrily. Sheesh! What was this guy's problem? "And don't even think about going through my wife's belongings either!" said Flynn. I wasn't even thinking that!

**So what did you think? What did you think of that back story on his sister? And do you think the thief should go after the maid? Plus, the thief needs a name. What do you think would be a good name? Review please! Also, I don't know if I should discontinue this story or not because it's not as popular as my other stories and they're like more than ten times more popular than this one. If you say I shouldn't, I'll continue it, but it will be shorter than I planned on it being. So, should I discontinue this story or not?**


End file.
